


I Won't Ask You To Be Mine Cause You Already Are

by SailorChibiChibi



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cake, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Meme, mine, they didn't cook by the book, they're children so they won't do anything bad, this is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibiChibi/pseuds/SailorChibiChibi
Summary: Stingy is out and about claiming everything in LazyTown when he encounters his favorite possession. Fluff and chaos ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parsniffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsniffs/gifts).



> This sucks, I'm sorry in advance. Read at your own discretion.

Stingy holds his head up high basking at the morning glory of this new day. His new day. You see, Stingy believed he held the right to be the sole owner of everything. It doesn’t matter what it is, it’s Stingy’s.

Everyday Stingy goes into musical outbreak to remind the wacky town of his ownership. It seemed as though some people needed to be reminded of his ultimate authority. Things ran his way here, and that’s final.

Suddenly, Stingy felt his vascular organ increase its pace. His eyes fluttered upwards to face one of his most prized possessions; Ziggy.

“Ziggy, you’re mine you know that,” he said as he handcuffed one of his hands to Ziggy’s.

“What do you need Stingy?” Ziggy asked knowing what this situation called for. He caressed Stingy’s palm.

“My place,” Stingy purred. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

“Emmmm,” moaned Ziggy. “I know.”

They stumbled their way to Stingy’s place between all the constant touching and nudging. They were a distracted and playful y’know.

A few steps left and a few steps right, they arrived at the yellow vested kid’s house. He fumbles with his keys for a few seconds before sliding them in and unlocking the door.

The furniture was….interesting to say the least. Owning everything in existence did clutter up your house a bit. His favorites were on full display.

First, was his handcrafted shopkins tv set. He went to hell and back to get that one but it was worth it so he could look at the bleach shopkin all day.

Next, he had his piggy bank, Piggy, sitting there as beautiful as ever. He had ever since his early childhood and anyone who ever tried to take it was not on this planet anymore.

Finally he had his yellow car he took everywhere, making him the coolest kid in lazy town. It’s a 1969 Volvo model.

Stingy drags the bigger boy through his house to a door. “Are you ready?” he asked not really caring about Ziggy’s answer.

“I think so..” Ziggy answered nervously.

Stingy slowly opened up the door to unveil….. the kitchen. Inside he already had cake ingredients ready to go.

“Stingy you shouldn’t have!” Ziggy said, looking at the heaven around him. “It’s perfect!”

“I try and keep my most prized possessions happy,” Stingy said, violently blushing. “It wasn’t too much work.”

“We’re going to have to work together if we want to bake a pretty cake,” Ziggy states looking down at their chained hands.

“Easy peasy!” Stingy proclaimed with his nasally voice.

So with that they got to work. 

First they grabbed a bowl and started pouring cake mix in. They’re too dumb to actually make a cake from scratch. (Aren’t they like six years old?)

Stingy cracked the eggs whilst Ziggy started to eat the chocolate. 

“Later,” Stingy scolded Ziggy. “You can taste me for now.”

Ziggy licked right beneath Stingy’s ear and it tasted sweeter than cherry pie.

They got back to work and it was time to put the cake in the oven. All was swell in this hell.

Two hours later the cake was ready to eat. They dug in like starving animals.

“I love my cake!” Ziggy announced to the other kid.

“I love MY possession!” Stingy proclaimed and connected his lips to Ziggy’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this partially because I was inspired by the mine song and partially because I want my danger days cd (long story).


End file.
